Pressure
" | hình ảnh = Doof_should_be_nice_to_know.jpg | chú thích = "Thật nhẹ nhõm khi biết mọi thứ sẽ suôn sẻ với ta." | ban nhạc = Orton Mahlson và Heinz Doofenshmirtz | tuyển tập = | phát hành = 10 tháng 8, 2018 | thực hiện = Hòn đảo của những Dakota | thể loại nhạc = Country, jazz, rap | nhãn hiệu = | thời gian = 2:36 | đoạn nhạc = Tập tin:Milo Murphy's Law - The Phineas And Ferb Effect Pressure (1080p)}}" " là bài hát được biểu diễn trong tập phim "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". Trong bài hát, Orton và Doof lần lượt diễn tả áp lực họ đang có, khi biết được chính họ sẽ là những người có tầm ảnh hưởng lớn trong tương lai. Lời bài hát Tiếng Anh = (Nhẹ nhàng) Doofenshmirtz: Oh hey, look, a ukelele! (bắt đầu chơi nhạc) Orton: Oh so you’re just gonna play it? Okay… They say I’m gonna have a big hit show With a legion of super fans! I’ll be an icon on the modern television! Sure, writing was my goal, but I’ll be honest; I was making backup plans. ‘Cause they say write what you know, But all I knew was the zoning commission! And it should be nice to know That everything will work out fine! And I’m gonna be a national treasure. Apparently! But now there’s all these expectations That I’ll just.. I’ll have to realign! And there’s a future self up to which I have to measure. It's just a lot of pressure... Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, yeah, you know, you think you got it bad? You got nothin’ on me, buddy! Listen. So apparently I’m gonna be the one Who'll finally figure out time travel. Now that’s a ton of scientific mysteries That I’ll have to somehow unravel! They’ll call me “Professor Time” There’ll be statues of me on every square, so, No matter where I go- Oh look! I’m already there! Is that what I look like from this angle? Hm. And it should be nice to know That everything will work out fine! And I’m gonna be a national treasure. But now there’s all these expectations That I’ll just... have to realign! And there’s a future self up to which I have to measure. Oy vey! It's just a lot of pressure... (Rap, nhanh) Doof: Yo, yo, and who knew we’d be essential? That we'd have so much potential?! Orton: We could be so influential Our actions consequential! Doof: Without any recredentials, I can tell you confidentially That you and me might have the quality To achieve a high degree of notoriety! Orton: And get our names on the marquee of high society Doof: And I know now we seem like idiots Orton: But in the nitty-gritty, it’s so fortunate we’re witty It’s gonna make us giddy Doof: Yo! Yo! Orton: When we’re someday sitting pretty! But we should be working steady, Getting sweaty to get ready for a future that’s so heady. Doof: It’s a daunting proposition to be in this position Where we heard this premonition (That's right) of our future (Mhm) self’s condition. (Yes) So I’ll make this one admission, Though the beat is never slowing- I I... forgot where I was going with this. Orton: It's a lot of pressure. Doof: Oh yeah. Orton và Doof: It's just a lot of pressure... |-| Bản dịch = (Nhẹ nhàng) Doofenshmirtz: Nhìn này, đàn ukulele. (bắt đầu chơi nhạc) Orton: Ồ, ông sẽ chơi nó luôn à? Được thôi... Họ nói rằng tôi sẽ có chương trình nổi tiếng Với một dòng cuồng fan hâm mộ Tôi sẽ là thương hiệu của thời kì truyền hình hiện đại. Phải thôi, viết kịch bản là ước mơ của tôi Nhưng thành thật mà nói, tôi phải có kế hoạch dự phòng Vì họ cứ nói 'Viết những gì anh biết.' Nhưng tôi chỉ biết ủy viên phân vùng mà thôi! Dù sao thì cũng thật nhẹ nhõm khi biết Mọi thứ sẽ suôn sẻ với tôi! Và tôi đây sẽ chính là kho báu của quốc gia Ngay lúc này... Nhưng bây giờ đang có những kỳ vọng Mà tôi... tôi phải tự điều chỉnh lại! Và họ đòi hỏi tôi phải như thế đó trong tương lai. Thật là áp lực quá thôi Doofenshmirtz: Rồi rồi, cậu nghĩ cậu tồi tệ lắm à? Chừng đó vẫn chưa bằng ta đâu. Nghe nè! Có lẽ tôi sẽ là người đầu tiên Phát minh ra du hành thời gian Và có quá nhiều bí ẩn khoa học Và tôi phải khám phá ra. Họ sẽ gọi tôi là 'Giáo sư Time' Sẽ có tượng của tôi ở khắp ngóc ngách. Vậy nên, cho dù tôi có đến đâu Nhìn kìa! Tôi ở ngay đó! Trông ta từ góc này hơi kì nhỉ? Dù sao thì cũng thật nhẹ nhõm khi biết Mọi thứ sẽ suôn sẻ với tôi! Và tôi đây sẽ chính là kho báu của quốc gia Nhưng bây giờ đang có những kỳ vọng Mà tôi phải... tự điều chỉnh lại! Và họ đòi hỏi tôi phải như thế đó trong tương lai. Ôi trời... Thật là áp lực quá thôi (Rap, nhanh) Doof: Yo yo! Và ai ngờ được ta sẽ quan trọng? Và có được nhiều danh vọng? Orton: Chúng ta sẽ có nhiều quyền lực Hành động của ta luôn hệ trọng! Doof: Không cần bằng cấp hay chứng chỉ, Tôi có thể nói một cách hoan hỉ Rằng cậu và tôi rất tiềm tàng, không cần suy nghĩ Để đạt được chứng chỉ cao cho danh nhân nhiều sao! Orton: Và khắc tên trên bảng vàng của trường cấp học cao. Doof: Có thể ta giờ là những thằng ngu Orton: Nhưng rồi sau này, thật là may mắn khi ta trèo cao Chúng ta rồi sẽ ham chơi. Doof: Yo! Yo! Orton: Rồi một ngày ta sẽ lên cao vời! Nhưng cũng phải biết khi nào chờ đợi, Làm việc cực nhọc để không buông lơi một tương lai còn rất chơi vơi! Doof: Cũng đừng nên kiếm việc làm để lên vị trí này Khi ta nghe thấy (Đúng vậy) những phỏng đoán chắc nịch (Mhm) cho tương lai ta. (Phải) Thôi ta sẽ không tham lời Dù bài hát chẳng chịu dừng, thôi- Quên mất tôi phải hát cái gì tiếp rồi Orton: "Thật là áp lực quá thôi." Doof: Đúng rồi! Orton và Doof: Thật là áp lực quá thôi! Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Đây là bài hát đầu tiên mà Orton/Tiến sĩ Zone được hát trong chương trình. *'Ám chỉ:' **'In God, We Trust' - Đồng xu Doofenshmirtz cầm trong bài hát có khẩu hiệu là "In Doof We Trust". Đây là ám chỉ đến khẩu hiệu của Hợp chủng quốc Hoa Kì và Florida. **'You Must Be This Tall To Ride' - Trong bài hát có biển hiệu nói rằng "Bạn phải cao đến chừng này để phát minh du hành thời gian." Đây là ám chỉ cho một khái niệm ưa dùng trong các sản phẩm hoạt hình và luật lệ về chiều cao ở ngoài đời. Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Orton Mahlson hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Heinz Doofenshmirtz hát